No Problem
by BranowynIvy
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced together as they return for their 7th year at Hogwarts and they react to each other in a very unexpected way! Hate? Lust? ..Love? Read the first chapter before you decide. Will surprise you, I promise!  Very Explicit. Review!
1. Part 1

**What Now?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The Wizarding World is saved and time has ticked on by, week after week, day after day. Now that all is safe again, the question on everyone's mind? What now? What now for our golden trio, brave Harry Potter, sidekick Ronald Weasley and let's not forget that little temptress Hermione Granger. Where are they now? What does the future hold?_...

Hermione tossed the paper aside, disgusted as usual at the so called reporter Rita Skeeter. She did not even want to know what the rest of the story said. The question was valid though. What now? The war had ended a few long months ago. Once the dark lord was defeated and the smoke had settled on the battle field, life, as was expected had been forced to continue. Though for many young witches and wizards each breath seemed strained. Each morning found them with more exhaustion than the dawn before. This was the part that Hermione hated the most. At least, that is what she told herself. Before Hogwarts she had been at peace, engrossed in her books and loved by her family. When she had gotten her letter she had been happy, finally feeling as though she was good at something. She had met Harry Potter the boy who lived and found fast friendship there. She had found her first love in Ron Weasley and a second home with his family. When Voldemort returned she had been determined. Determined to fight for what she believed in. Friendship, family, happiness, goodness. The list went on and on. She had fought fiercely. She had found a strength in herself that she had not known she possessed. She was Hermione Granger, a third of the Golden Trio that saved the wizarding world. Funny. She did not feel like a war hero because now? Now there was devastation. The aftermath of a long and brutal war. Death and a lingering fear of the recently subdued darkness. She had nothing to focus on now. Nothing but the sadness and pain. She felt it in her gut each day like a festering wound. It would ebb and flow but never fully desert her. She and Ron had lost the spark that brought them together, that in and of itself would have been heart-breaking for a normal teenager and normal she was not. She had taken it in stride of course, promising her friendship and sisterly love and she had meant it. It was still hard. Watching him from afar, unable to comfort him in the way a sweetheart could. She could hug him but she could not embrace him. She could kiss his cheek to ease his pain but she could not let him escape in it. It was better this way, she knew it but it was still difficult. The loss of his brother had taken such a toll. A tear gathered in the corner of her eye but she squeezed her eyes shut to banish it, angry at its very existence. She could cry no longer. She needed to move on.

It was in that mindset that she had made her decision. She glanced down at the letter in her hand, her finger absently tracing the Hogwarts seal and crest. She was going to return. She was going to finish her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had received the letter weeks ago, surprised at the offer. Complete her 7th year, penalty free. The year of the Dark Lord's defeat had been hard on everyone directly or indirectly involved. So this was her chance. Her step in the right direction.

Hermione took a deep calming breath as she re-read the letter. It helped too that she was being offered the position of Head Girl. Honestly she was still Hermione, academic extraordinaire. The idea appealed to the simple school girl she once was. Perhaps she could find that girl again? When her greatest concern was getting the best grade and arriving to class on time. She nodded to herself. This would be good for her.

hphphp

hphp

hp

Hermione had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ early and what she saw made her lips part in a long absent smile. Harry, Ron and Ginny stood in a small circle their soft voices barely above whispers as they waited. She gripped her trolley harder and quickened her pace. "Harry!" She called, abandoning the cart the instant she was within arm reach of the grinning boy. She threw herself in his open arms, hugging him for all she was worth. "I missed you." She whispered squeezing one last time before releasing him.

"Me too, Mione."

Hermione spun around to face the familiar red headed siblings. "Ron! Ginny!" She managed to hug them simultaneously if not a bit awkwardly. They both laughed, wrapping their arms around her. "How was your trip?" She asked when she finally let go of them, backing up until she stood next to Harry.

"It was good. Sad but good." Ginny supplied, her tone revealing just how sad it had been and her brow furrowed to prove it.

"Yeah, much needed though I think." Ron added, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hermione nodded. They had gone back to Egypt, their whole family getting away to attempt to mend and heal from their loss. "I'm glad."

Harry ran a hand through his ever messy mop of hair atop his head. "We should get going. Wouldn't want the new Head girl to be late and miss the train."

Hermione chuckled and turned to find her trolley, one of her hands snaking out to grip the handle. "Right you are Harry. Let's go."

All four of them moved to follow her. She glanced to the right and then left to determine just how many eyes were watching. When she was satisfied that the coast was clear she took a deep breath and broke into a run, bursting through the brick wall and onto the other side. Platform 9 and ¾. She smiled. It was good to be back. It seemed so long since her last visit.

Ginny came through next, "Do you get to sit with us?"

Hermione shook her head no, "I have to report to McGonagall."

Ron appeared beside them, "Do you know who the Head boy is yet?"

"Not yet." She had been so sure it was going to be Harry. Honestly who was better suited for it than him? Of course, he did not have the best of grades and then there was the fact that he did not WANT it. She had been disappointed though, now she would have share her common room with someone else.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on." Harry said from behind them all.

Hermione smiled at him and then pushed on.

When they were finally boarded, Hermione said her quick goodbyes to her friends and started toward the Head compartment, butterflies growing at an alarming pace in her stomach. Soon she found herself but a few paces away from the door and she forced a smile onto her face.

It faltered for only an instant when she saw him. His blonde hair impeccable and his familiar smirk firmly in place. "Malfoy." She said simply, knowing full well that no words were required here. Not to him.

"Granger. Surprise, surprise." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Hardly."

Malfoy's nostrils flared slightly and it seemed to Hermione that he was fighting to keep his composure. Now that she thought about it, she should have known who Head Boy would be. His grades were perfect and his leadership skills well honed. After Voldemort had fallen his father Lucius had been sent to Azkaban and his mother had retired to the Manor. Draco was acquitted for his actions in the war, the veritaserum potion he had taken proving his relative innocence. According to the Daily Prophet he was simply a victim of his surroundings.

Surprising even to herself she believed that. How would she have ended up if she had been raised the way he had been? Surely she would not be the same Hermione. She would be arrogant and guarded, angry and spiteful. He had not killed Dumbledore and she was among the few that believed that even had Snape not stepped in, he never would have. Secretly she believed that he was not truly evil. Cruel and unfeeling maybe. But not evil.

Apparently McGonagall shared her feelings and now here they were. Head boy and Head girl of Hogwarts. Roommates. She snorted at that. Merlin save her.

"Ah, you are both here. Good." McGonagall appeared behind her and Hermione started slightly as she twisted to greet the older woman.

"Hello, Pro-…Head Mistress." She smiled.

McGonagall returned the gesture with a small twist of her lips, "Hello Miss Granger. It is good to see you." She cast her eyes on Malfoy, "You as well Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sure."

McGonagall frowned only slightly before she returned her attention to the task at hand. "As you are both aware now, you are this years Head boy and Head girl. Congratulations." She reached her hand out in invitation and Hermione grasped it tightly before releasing and Draco followed suit. "You both deserve it. Over the years you have proven yourselves to be above the rest. I expect this to continue, this year is important for everyone, returning students and newcomers alike. You must set an example, you must be above reproach. Do you understand me? I'll tolerate nothing but the best behavior."

They both nodded.

"Good. When we arrive at Hogwarts you will first help organize the first years and then attend the sorting. After the feast I wish to see you both in my office. I will give you your password and a rough itinerary for the year. I warn you now, you will be spending much time together. I hope that whatever differences you may have had in the past are just that. In the past."

"Of course, Head Mistress." Hermione said, more out of habit then actual agreement. Noticing that Malfoy held his tongue. Never a good thing.

McGonagall nodded and attempted a smile once more, managing better this time. "I'll be off then. Good luck."

With that she was gone and Hermione was alone…with Malfoy. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to inhale through her nose and exhale through her mouth. When she moved to face him, her features were relaxed. "So. I suppose congratulations are in order."

Malfoy shrugged and stared at her expectantly. When she did not continue he rolled his eyes, "Well?"

Hermione frowned, "Well. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now be quite." He sat down heavily and Hermione had to fist her hands to keep from slapping him.

5 minutes down and a whole year to go.

No problem?

hphphp

hphp

hp

**Week One**

"You're impossible!"

"I am impossible? Take a look in the mirror Granger!"

What were they talking about? It didn't matter. It never mattered. It always ended the same way. What disciplinary action should they take for a rambunctious Ravenclaw student? What policy should they adopt for this year's school events regarding applications and auditions? What time of the day could Hermione shower? What time should they leave for rounds? Could Draco invite a "few" friends over? How many friends constituted a "few"?

"You are surly and rude and you disagree with everything I say just to be antagonistic!"

"Way to jump to conclusions. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just don't agree with you!"

"Fine! Have it your way you pompous ferret. I don't care anymore!" With that Hermione threw her hands in the air, stomped up the stairs that led to the shared bathroom, took a right and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. She was furious. Never in her life had she wanted to throttle someone so much. Never.

Moments later Draco moved to follow, his own anger past boiling point. "Real mature, mudblood." His voice came from just outside her door and she screeched, sure that if her ire were to take physical form that steam would be funneling from her ears.

"Shove off!" She shouted, unable to come up with anything more effective.

"I am in the hallway, shared space. So make me." He countered.

She was turned around and opening the door before she could think about her actions. Her left hand on the door handle, her right hand pulling her wand. In seconds she was facing the pale face pureblood with her wand pointing straight at his nose. "I am warning you just this once, Malfoy. Get away from my door, stop talking and stay away from me."

Draco struggled to keep his features calm and collected. He would not show the flash of fear he felt, he would not show a sign of weakness. Not to her. Instead he steeled his nerves and opened his mouth, making sure that his lips were curled into his usual smirk. "I. Dare. You."

The air rushed from her lungs as an image washed over her. Her lips parting only slightly as a curse escaped from them. The tip of her wand sparking as she cast the spell that would knock him to the ground. She would then stand triumphantly above him. Above Malfoy, weaponless, defenseless Malfoy. He stood in front of her with his perfect hair disheveled, his pale cheeks tinted red and his form clad in his usual sleepwear. Green sleep pants and a white tee shirt. She could not do this. She was not this person. Draco Malfoy brought out the very worst in her and she hated him for it.

Her chest heaving with her barely contained rage, she slowly lowered her wand. The look on his face, the smug boastful expression made her stomach churn and her wand hand twitch. "You are not worth it, Malfoy." She hissed, seething with pent up anger. Deliberately she backed away and pushed her door shut in his face. She could only hope it hit him.

Outside Draco exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to reduce the throbbing in his head.

7 days down, far too many to go.

No problem?

hphphp

hphp

hp

**Week Three**

"Everything is fine. Thank you for asking, Head Mistress."

Draco snorted unattractively and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs while casting him a quick but not unnoticed scathing glare. He rolled his eyes but decided, for the interest of peace and maintaining his position as Head boy he would humor her...for now. "Yup, fine. We are getting along smashingly." He winced, maybe that was too far. McGonagall's eyes were narrowed on him now, her lips pursed.

"I see. Well that is good news. I would hate to find out otherwise."

Was that a threat?

"Make sure you complete your rounds together, Proffessor Flitwick reported hearing footsteps at a time of the night when there should be none."

"Of course. We will keep our eyes open. I believe they are sneaking up from the dungeons and-"

"Why the dungeons? Why automatically a Slytherin?" He could not help himself.

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, " Because I overheard something from one of the first years. How about we talk about it later?" She whispered angrily, her tone at odds with the serene smile on her face.

Draco forced himself to nod and drop it. They _would_ revisit this conversation later.

McGonagall sighed heavily, "Alright. I will see you both next week. We need to talk about the upcoming fall break."

Hermione nodded as she turned around to leave the office. Draco could tell she was angry just by the way she moved. Her usual fluid steps were harsher and more pronounced. Inwardly he groaned, they had managed a whole week of argument free conversations. He knew it could not last forever but he was not so sure he was ready for another spat. It did not matter of course, he was in for one tonight.

Draco was right. The moment they stepped into their common room, Hermione had spun around to face him. "What are you doing? Are you TRYING to get us demoted?"

"Of course not! I didn't mean to say it but it slipped. Speaking of, where do you get off blaming a Slytherin? It is really so impossible for you to think that any of the _other_ houses might be at fault?"

"I told you! I over heard one of the first years! It is not a baseless accusation! Is it really so impossible to for _you_ to think that it is Slytherin?"

"I just think that you are biased."

"Oh and you are not? Try not to make me laugh Malfoy."

"Shut it, Granger. I never pretended I wasn't!"

"You know what? This is pointless! We have no reason to be speaking to one another right now. I am leaving, I will be back tonight for rounds and we will find out for ourselves."

"Leaving? Is it Christmas Granger? Because that is just what I wanted."

Hermione did not give him the benefit of a response. She knew that is what he wanted, what he seemed to thrive on. Reaction. Anger and fury. Her anger and her fury. She would not give it to him this time. She would not let him see it. So squared her shoulders and brushed passed him.

"Don't be late, Mudblood." He called back.

Her step faltered and came to a stop. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calmly. She would not give it to him. When she was sure that she would be able to take that last step to the door without turning around, she did it and escaped.

hphphp

hphp

hp

"Why do you think he does it? Bait you like that?"

Hermione sighed sadly as she thought about her flawless blonde counterpart. "We both do it. I cannot help myself. When I am around him, I turn into another person. I cannot keep myself in check. It is so frustrating."

Ginny scoffed, "Understatement of the year Mione. You come here almost every night with white knuckles and tears in your eyes."

"Why can't I just stop it? Why can't I just ignore it?"

"Because he is Malfoy. He knows your buttons and he pushes them until they break."

Hermione buried her face in one of her outstretched arms. She was laying on her stomach on the floor of the Griffindor common room, twiddling with a frayed edge of the rug beneath her. "I need to go. I will never hear the end of it if I am late for rounds tonight." She said, her words muffled.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully, "Tonight will be better Mione. It has to be."

Hermione raised her head and smiled sardonically, "Right."

hphphp

hphp

hp

Draco had been waiting for her, ready to go and ready to go now. Hermione had held it together, keeping her mouth shut for fear of the words that would spill from it. She had followed him out and into the dark halls of Hogwarts. Secretly, very secretly she was glad for the company even his company. So much had happened in these halls. Dark and painful things. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her small frame to banish the sudden cold she felt.

"Should have brought a sweater."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Malfoy. How I value your input."

Draco opened his mouth to spit more of the easy flowing insults racing through his mind when she held a hand to his lips. He was too shocked to react. She was touching him. Not only was she touching him but she was touching his lips! The moment he regained control of his higher functions he grabbed her arm and wrenched it away from him. "Don't touch me!"

She shook her head furiously and raised her finger to her own mouth instead. "Listen!"

Draco only obeyed because at that moment he heard it too. Footsteps. Just down the hall and heading…away? They glanced at each other briefly before they took off after the ghostly sound that echoed in the stone halls.

It was too easy of course. No challenge at all. He was almost disappointed. They caught up with their quarry all too quickly.

"Oy! Stop!" He called out, his eyes immediately drawn to the flash of green as the boy spun around on his heels. _Damn_.

"What are you doing out of your bed? It is well past curfew." Hermione questioned, authority ringing in her tone.

Draco squinted in the darkness trying to get a better look at the student in front of him. He groaned when he recognized the boy. "Corbin? What the hell?"

"Dr- Draco?"

"Of course it is me you great git. What are you doing?"

The boy's eyes suddenly dropped to his feet, apparently his shoes had become absurdly riveting.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Lucia?"

Corbin nodded morosely as he fidgeted in place.

Draco shook his head and turned enough so that Hermione would know he was speaking to her. "Wow, so this is the great mystery you were hot on the trail of? Corbin, prowling the night in search of his first shag with a girl so far out of his reach he has to wear his glasses to see her? Nice."

"Quiet Malfoy." She turned attention back to the young Slytherin. "Go back to bed, Corbin. You will receive a letter in reference to your punishment tomorrow."

Corbin took a deep breath and opened his mouth as though to speak but the courage must have left him at the last moment because it snapped shut and he turned to follow her instructions.

"Come on, we've only got the library left and then we can go to bed."

"Fine. Lead the way, Sherlock."

"You stun me with your wit, Malfoy. Truly."

"Just go would you?"

They spent the rest of their rounds in their usual simmering silence. When they finally reached the door to the common room Hermione could actually feel the tension begin to slough off of her shoulders. Only a few more steps and she would be free of him, if only for a little while.

Malfoy surged ahead of her and entered first, throwing the door behind him in a poorly veiled attempt to hit her with it. "Hey!"

"Hey what?"

She closed the door behind her and glared at him, "You tried to hit me!"

"I did not! You're irrational Granger."

A strangled cry surged from her throat, "You are just mad because I was right and you were wrong. Get over yourself Malfoy!"

"Excuse me? Get over _myself_? This coming from the goody two shoes, know it all Granger? Fuck off mudblood."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, her anger building with every word that left his mouth.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" He was taunting her. He knew it. She knew it.

Hermione had her wand out a split second later. "I will hex you into oblivion. Yes, that sounds nice."

Draco only smiled his infernally irritating smile. "Don't make threats you don't have any intention of fulfilling, MUDBLOOD, it is pitiful."

Hermione's grip on her want tightened, her knuckles turning white as she fought for control. "I told you not to call me that anymore!"

He shrugged. "And I ignored you."

She lost it. Completely and utterly. She clenched her teeth and tensed her body and her lips began to move. "Stupe-"

He had seen it coming. He had watched it happen. The last chink in her armor disintegrating around her like dust. She came unhinged and all the pent up anger was about to be unleashed. On him. He was faster though, than her befuddled and anger clouded brain. Before she could finish the spell he had closed the distance between them and had her wand hand firmly in his own. "I didn't honestly think you had it in your, Granger." He whispered, their sudden and unexpected proximity making him forget the purpose of it.

"Get your hand off me Malfoy."

The command in her voice made him cringe. Every fiber of his being screamed to do the opposite. He was a Malfoy and he did _not _take orders. His free hand found her other wrist and he closed what little space had remained between them. He was flush with her now, his chest pressed against hers.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked as she pushed with all of her might against him. He stumbled backwards but managed to maintain his hold on her and therefore maintained his balance.

He growled at her force and twisted her around so that he could shove her back against the nearest wall. "Make me."

Hermione began to struggle, her wand falling to the floor forgotten. She tugged and pushed and writhed. Each movement only a reminder of just how close he was. How he smelled as she breathed deep, how he felt pressed into her.

"Stop moving!" He made it a demand. Unrefutable.

Hermione's lips mimicked his familiar smirk, smug and maddening. "Make me."

He would swear later that she had made the first move by challenging him. She had forced him, as it were. Without thought he crashed his lips against hers and he kissed her, hard. Hard enough to cut her lip on her own teeth. He wanted it to hurt. When she finally managed to break away, they were both breathless and farther beyond sanity than they had ever been before.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her mouth close enough to his ear that he could feel her hot breath.

"What? Never been kissed before, Granger?" He replied, his voice husky.

"Get off!"

"Can't handle it?"

She wrenched one of her hands free and punched him as hard as she could, reveling in the way his head jerked back before she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back to her, closing her mouth over his. She could taste the blood she had released. She suckled on the broken lip and elicited a groan of pain from Malfoy, smiling cruelly as she bit down.

Draco pulled away, overpowering her. "Bitch!"

"Prick." She said, breathless and disturbingly…aroused.

He moved his hands to slam her shoulders back against the wall and the force of it threw her head back with a loud crack on impact. She cried out in pain and shock. "Tell me to stop. Tell me you stand down."

She brought her knee up with as much strength as her weakened legs could muster and connected with his groin. "You first."

Draco doubled over as he saw stars. "Never." The sound was guttural and angry. He straightened up and stared into her eyes. Chocolate brown eyes that glared at him with equal potency.

Her hands found the collar of his button-down shirt and she grasped the edges. "Likewise." She tore it open and laughed wickedly as the buttons showered down around them. She placed each of her palms on the newly revealed skin of his firm and muscled torso. He knew then, an instant too late what she was doing but before he could stop her she curled her fingertips and dragged her hands down his chest, scratching hard enough to form angry red welts on his unblemished pale skin.

He pulled away only long enough to escape her claws before he returned to her, his hands grasping for the edges of her own shirt. She tried to fight him but he was stronger than her and in the end, that strength won out. He ripped her shirt open and pulled the cups of her bra down until each of her breasts were bared to him. He smiled evilly at her and then ducked his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, nipping harder than he should.

Hermione cried out in the oddest mixture of pleasure and pain. In response she threaded her hand through his hair and pulled firmly, making sure that if he was going to continue what he was doing than he was going to hurt with her.

When he pulled away to move to her other breast, Hermione took his chin and pulled him upwards. "Back down." She urged him.

Malfoy shook his head slowly, deliberately.

Her fingers were at the buckle of his belt before he finished his reply. She tugged roughly, yanking it open and then set to work on the button of his trousers, then his zipper. Soon, her hand had snaked its way in and found his engorged flesh with a quick squeeze. His head dropped onto her shoulder as he groaned at the sensation and she wanted more. So much more.

She trailed a finger down his shaft and circled beneath before she pulled it free from the slit in his boxers. She pumped him once, compressing too tight. Enough for him to reach down and stop her movement. "Damn it, st-"

Her eyebrows shot up and into her hairline. "What was that? Finish your sentence Malfoy."

His teeth ground together. "Not a chance." He used his free hand to skim over her bare stomach and then lower until he arrived at the hem of her skirt. Without waiting for her reaction he reached up and pushed her panties aside, plunging one of his fingers in without permission. Reveling in the sounds that rushed from her lips and the way her body clenched around him as though begging him to stay.

Hermione moaned involuntarily and resumed the motion of her hand, pumping his cock until he gave her what she wanted. His voice. Proof of what she was doing to him. He groaned, softly and encouragingly.

Not to be outdone, Draco adjusted his hand so that his thumb could search out the bundle of nerves that he knew would make her scream for him. He pressed down on it and smiled at the way she squirmed. He wanted more of that. He added a second finger and curled the tips inside of her as his thumb continued it leisurely exploration.

Hermione beat her free hand against his chest, too lightly to mean it. Against all coherent thought she did not really want this to stop. Whatever this was, she would not be the one to end it. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along one of the welts of her creation. She kissed his chest, his collarbone. She let her tongue make lazy circles on his neck and his jawline until he jerked suddenly and captured her mouth with his.

This kiss was different. It was still hard and all encompassing but the element of hate had been lost, somewhere, somehow. She kissed him back with equal fervor as he played her body until she was ready to explode. She increased the speed of her hand until he was shaking against her.

Hermione fell off the edge first, her climax erupting from her in waves and waves of unrelenting pleasure. Only moments later, Draco followed suit, spurting his release onto her hand and belly.

In the daze after their passionate battle they stood, locked together. Tangled and connected, hearts racing and lungs laboring. When finally their actions sank in, they began to pull apart, each at a loss for the usual scathing insults. Speechless, they separated.

Hermione disappeared into the bathroom without a word, her clothes wrapped around her haphazardly and Draco locked himself into his bedroom.

What the hell?

They both closed their eyes and thought.

Three weeks down, so many to go.

No problem…


	2. Part 2

Part two

**Week Four**

Hermione stood directly in front of her bedroom door staring at the handle as she had been for the last 10 minutes. Her heart was beating too fast and she could not seem to find a rhythm that suited her for breath. She had to go out there. She knew this. She could not stare at the handle of her door forever yet the idea was unfathomably tempting. To stay here, in her room and never be forced to confront the events of last night, never been forced to look at…Malfoy again.

She felt more than heard herself groan aloud, her eyes closing against the images and memories that flooded her mind every time she thought of him. Him. Draco bloody Malfoy. What had _happened_ last night? Certainly she had been temporarily out of her mind. She had let him touch her, kiss her, _hurt_ her…please her and all the while she had been giving what she got. Forcefully.

She sat down where she stood, crossing her legs beneath her and resting her head in her palms. They had not said anything after their encounter. They had simply pulled apart, covered their exposed skin and ran to the nearest room with a lockable door. She had thrown herself into the shower, clothes and all and tried to make sense of herself while the scalding water rushed over her. There she stayed until the water ran cold and her mind went blank.

It was an hour or so later when she opened the door and sprinted for her room, slamming the door behind her and collapsing on her bed, soaking the sheets and comforter. She didn't care. She just lay there, all night, staring at the ceiling torturing herself by repeating every moment and every word and every touch. Eventually the sun had risen and dawn found her much the same as she had been when she had laid down. Wide awake.

She let habit take over and began the routine of readying herself for the day. She put on clean clothes, brushed her hair and put on her scarce bit of makeup. Today, she wore lipstick and she had frowned the whole time she was donning it. Why was she doing this? To look good? For who?

Hermione groaned again and shook her head. Insanity. She sucked in her breath when she heard the door opposite her room open. She leaned forward, straining to listen, jumping slightly when the sound of footsteps reached her. He was up. _Merlin, help me._

What was she going to say to him? How would he act? Only one way to find out. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she stood, steadying herself as she lifted her hand and placed it solidly on the door handle. This was it. She twisted, the pound of her heart in her ears overcoming the small click it made as it gave way. Determined, she tugged rigidly and stepped aside as it swung open. She straightened and pushed her shoulders back and held her head high. One step, two…

Draco froze in place as he bent over, his hand reaching for his book on the coffee table. His muscles tensing further and further with every move she made. He closed his eyes briefly and gathered his wits. He still had not decided how he was going to handle this. Could he really just ignore that anything had ever happened? He hoped so. He did not know how he would maintain his sanity otherwise. Should he say something? No. No, he would not have said anything yesterday.

Hermione cleared her throat and Draco glanced at her. "What?" He frowned. He shouldn't have acknowledged her.

"That is my transfiguration book. Yours is on the bookshelf." She hated how soft her voice sounded. Mousy. Since when did she sound mousy when she spoke to him?

Draco leaned back, "Whatever."

Hermione glanced away nervously. "We have a meeting."

"What?"

"A meeting, with McGonagall." She repeated, trying to find her usual tone of voice and failing miserably.

He shrugged. "In 10 minutes."

"She hates it when we are late." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine, let's go. Get it over with." He stood and made his way to the door, his movements less than his usual graceful self.

Hermione nodded but just as she moved to follow him she remembered something. Her cheeks bloomed red as she fought to maintain her calm and collected expression. "I have to find-"

Draco turned around, forcing himself to look irritated, "What?"

Hermione met his gaze, refusing to be the one to look away first. "My wand." She could have sworn that his breath had caught but he hid it well.

He took a few steps towards her, smirking at the way her blush deepened. "It's over there." He tilted his head to the side, his gaze never leaving hers.

She bit her lip. "Right." _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ She shouted at herself and forced her eyes to drop, her lashes dipping to her cheek before she looked up again, this time narrowing in on the slim wand that had been forgotten by the wall.

The memories hit her harder this time. His scent, the sounds he made, the feel of his skin, the touch of his fingers. She moved forward, her feet taking action of their own volition, which was good because had they not she would still be standing there, staring at the wall the same way she had stared at her bedroom door handle. Like it would bite her.

Quickly she scooped it up and pushed it into her pocket. She spoke before she lost the ability. "Alright, let's go."

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Did you both sleep well?" Head Mistress McGonagall asked, the question in and of itself perfectly innocent but today it made both Hermione and Draco flinch.

"Fine." Hermione responded a little unconvincingly.

Draco nodded. "Great."

Minerva glanced up from the document she was studying and frowned. "Are you both alright?"

"Of course! Why would you ask that?" She covered her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. She had sounded frantic.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her, way to be discreet. "We are fine."

McGonagall's brow furrowed but she decided it seemed, to let it go, "Good. Have you given any thought to fall break? We've only 2 more days of classes before the week long absence."

Hermione drew a shaky breath, "Yes. Everything is in order. Malfoy and I will have the last of our paperwork filled out and turned in by tomorrow."

"Have you settled your plans?" She glanced back down at her work and checked another box.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I will be going home for the week."

Draco sighed and glanced down at his feet, scuffing his shoes absently. "Ah, about that. I was hoping that you would reconsider my request to stay on grounds?"

McGonagall pursed her lips, "We have had this discussion, Mr. Malfoy. There will not be enough supervision for any student to remain on campus. You were to have made other arrangements."

"I have stayed before, Head Mistress. I will keep mostly to my rooms-"

"No."

Draco felt his temper rising. "You are being unreasonable. You know I have nowhere to go."

"You could go home, Mr. Malfoy."

"And I have told you why that is out of the question."

"You will not stay here. That is final."

"But-"

"However, I think I have a solution for you." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with uncharacteristic mirth and amusement. "You will stay with the Granger's."

Both Draco and Hermione responded simultaneously, "What!"

"You have obviously overcome your previous issues with one another. You yourself said you got along "smashingly" did you not Mr. Malfoy? Furthermore, what great opportunity for you two to show that unity and friendship are indeed possible between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. A great example as the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts." She seemed pleased with herself.

Whatever control Hermione had been holding onto had snapped. "He cannot stay with me!"

"Why not?" The Head Mistress responded calmly.

"Well we-…I mean he-…" She had no answer. She could not very well tell her that she hated him and feared that she might dismember him before the break was up.

"Unless you have a valid reason Miss Granger, I suggest you show your fellow student some compassion. My decision is final. You may go." She smiled sweetly and let her eyes fall back to her work.

Draco glanced at Hermione and met her eyes. Merlin help them.

Four weeks down. Would they survive the rest?

Problem…

**Week Five**

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione called, dropping the handle of her trunk in the middle of the floor as she explored further. The lights were off in every room. No one was home. She felt panic rising in her gut. They were alone. Again.

"Where are they?"

She jumped at the voice behind her and spun around to face him. "I don't know. I will call them."

"What do you want me to do with this?" He gestured at the bag he had brought.

"Up the stairs, two doors down on your right. If you hang on a second, I will show you."

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'll wait."

Hermione nodded and licked her lips, her teeth tugging with worry on the bottom one.

He wished she would not do that.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed the house phone, her fingers dialing swiftly. It rang three times before she heard her father's voice on the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Dad? Where are you?"

"_Oh hi, sweetie. We got hung up at this conference. We won't be home for a few days. I'm so sorry."_

"You won't…you won't be home…for days…"

"_Three at the most, honey. Are you alright? Hermione?"_

"Yes…"

"_We love you, sweetheart. See you soon!"_

"Yeah, love you too…"

Her father hung up but she held the receiver to her ear for a moment longer. Stunned.

"Something wrong, Granger?"

She slammed the phone down. "My parents. Will not be back for a few days."

"Oh." Did his voice just crack? Certainly not.

Hermione exhaled the breath she had been holding. "I should- I should show you the guest room."

"I am sure it is spectacular." He smiled, he had redeemed himself.

"I am sorry that my family is not drowning in enough blood money to afford all the finer things in life. You will survive, I am sure of it." She faced him, "As unfortunate as that is…"

"Don't go there, Granger."

"Ugh, just follow me." She moved passed him and led him to the room he would be staying in. She had never been self-conscious of her family home before but now, suddenly. Everything looked dirty. She wrinkled her nose at the idea and pushed it away. "This is your room, the bathroom is just down the hall and I am-"She trailed off and frowned at him. "I am just to your left but try not to ever step foot in there, okay?"

"What could possibly drive me into your bedroom, Granger?" He regretted it the moment he said it. These last few days, he had been able to basically forget everything that had happened that night. Hermione had seemed to do the same and it was working for them. So why. WHY did he say that? Now all he could think about was her skin. Soft and creamy. Her lips, her hands, her wet- _Stop it! _He shook his head as though to physically wipe the thought from his mind.

"Nothing. I am glad we agree." She turned around and practically ran from the room. The temperature had spiked, she was sure of it. Maybe she should check the thermostat.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"What are you doing?"

Hermione decided not to grace him with her full attention and therefore only responded by muttering "dinner" at him.

"What are we having?"

"Food."

Draco glowered at her. "What kind of food, Granger?"

"The edible kind, Malfoy."

"Bloody hell! Would you just answer the question?"

"I am making grilled cheese sandwiches. There happens to be an extra one here. You can eat it or not. I do not care."

"Was that really so hard?"

"Painfully."

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

The tension in the air within the living room of the Granger household was palpable. Hermione was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and Draco had sat stiffly down on the matching love seat. She had turned the TV on for a while but it was almost immediately clear that she was unable to concentrate on anything anyone was saying. Eventually she had shut it off and now they sat together in awkward silence.

Unable to handle it any longer Hermione exhaled sharply, "If I ask you a question, will you bite my head off?"

"Most likely."

She steeled her nerves and cemented her resolve. "Why did you not want to go home?"

He should have told her to shove off and take his leave. He should have scoffed at her, rolled his eyes and denied to speak again. Should have. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because my mother hates me." He laughed bitterly.

Hermione frowned. "But why would she-"

"Some nonsense about everything being all my fault. You know, the usual. Lucius is in Azkaban? Draco's fault. Voldemort was defeated by Potty? Draco's fault. World hunger? She has never said it but I am sure. Draco's fault."

Her mouth move to speak but she was at a loss for words. She sighed, "I am…I mean. I am sorry. None of that is your fault…"

Draco snorted. "I feel so much better now. Thank you." He said sarcastically, sneering at her.

She stiffened and cast him a glare. "Stop it! I was just trying to be civil."

"Well don't."

"Fine!" She shouted.

"Fine!"

Hermione fidgeted more a moment longer before her curiosity won out over simmering silence. She huffed loudly, "What about your friends?"

Draco chuckled harder this time. "You mean the Death Eaters? Oh yes. That would go over well."

"They were not all Death Eaters." She countered.

"Might as well have been."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Where did that come from? She covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

Draco paused for a moment, biting back his immediate response. Instead he looked at her. Really looked. If he had been anyone else he would be able to see her, the way her eyes lit up when she argued, the way her hair looked when the light hit it just right. The way her lips moved so very mesmerizingly…But he was not anyone else. He was Draco Malfoy. "Because. Because you are you and I am me and there is nothing in the world that can change that."

"That is a horrible reason."

His eyebrow arched in challenge. "Am I wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. It is just-"

"Just what?" He wanted her to continue. He wanted to hear what she would say.

"You never would have gone through with it, would you? Killing Dumbledore, becoming a Death Eater?"

"What would make you believe that?"

"I think that we are all a creation of our upbringing. We are what we are molded to be unless we fight it, break it. I think that you were molded to be a Malfoy. Pure-Blood and better than. I also think that what Harry saw that night was you, breaking your mold."

Several seconds ticked by before Draco found his voice. "That is nonsense."

"Maybe."

"I wanted to kill him." He insisted, sounding pitiful even to himself.

"But you didn't."

"Your naiveté is astounding."

Hermione shook her head and rose to her feet. "There are worse things."

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

The night of their conversation had passed quickly and the following day was much the same. They managed to skirt each other for the most part, only acknowledging the other when they had no other option. Once again, they reverted to their comfortable heated dislike as though they had never spoken the night before.

They ate their dinner, pizza, in silence and had separated shortly after, retreating to their respective rooms. Draco fell asleep a few hours later even though the night was still young. When he opened his eyes again he glanced at the clock groggily and groaned. 9:30. _Bloody hell…_

He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, digging his toes into the carpet as he stretched and stood. Maybe a shower would put him to sleep. He opened his door and shuffled down the hall until he stood in front of the closed bathroom door. He frowned at it and at the steam that drifted out from underneath.

He strained to listen but he could not hear anything. "Hermione?"

He took a step back in surprise when the door swung open to reveal Hermione wrapped in a towel, her recently washed skin still red from where she scrubbed. Her hair was pulled up, the wet strands sticking to her neck. A wave of steam and warmth washed over him and enveloped him in the scent of her. He wet his lips.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Maybe it is a sign."

Hermione laughed, the sound clear and honest. "I don't think so." She took a step forward only to be stopped as Draco mimicked her, blocking her way.

"Malfoy?"

"If I were to ask you a question. Would you bite my head off?"

Hermione swallowed audibly, "Most likely."

"Do you think about it? That night?" He held his breath and remained still as he waited for her answer.

She should say no. She should feel her anger and frustration with him rise and overcome her. She should push passed him and lock the door behind her. Should. "Yes."

He met her gaze, the usual challenge in them heightened. "Me too." He moved forward, one step.

"And what do you think about?" She forced her body to match his action.

His eyes fell to her lips and he closed the distance between them. One of his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. He tilted her chin with the other, watching her as his mouth descended onto hers. Only when her eyelids fluttered and closed did he allow himself to do the same. He kissed her, hard and thrust his tongue into her mouth, hardening at the moan she rewarded him with. He lightened the touch a bit and licked her bottom lip, tracing the contour and burning the sensation to memory.

Her hands moved, her fingers trailing up his side and then inwards to explore his abdomen. The muscles spasming under her touch. She nipped at his lip and smiled at the chuckle that rumbled in his chest.

"Drop it." He urged, his hand now tugging at the towel that still covered her.

She pulled away. "No."

He arched his eyebrows. "No?"

She shook her head and ducked under his arm, escaping into the hallway. She let herself into her room and closed her eyes, her breath held as she waited. Would he follow? Did she want him to? She turned around and found him leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. "You told me not to come in here."

She ignored him. "Your shirt." She said, managing only just to keep the quiver of excitement from her voice.

He smirked and pushed away the rush of familiar anger at someone making a demand of him. He didn't want anger. Instead, he acquiesced and pulled his tee shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

"Your towel, Granger."

Hermione blushed crimson. This was different than the night they had shared before. That had been fury and frustration and hate and pain. Passionate and quick. Unforgiving. What they were doing now? She didn't know. She did know that he had never seen her, not as he was asking to now.

She bit her lips and prayed to her lucky stars that this was not a mistake. Her hand found the part of the towel that was folded against her skin, the part that would give under the slightest of pressure. She held her breath and tugged, closing her eyes as it fell to the floor at her feet.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat and his cock throb in his pants.

After a few short moments, Hermione gathered her strength and opened her eyes. "Your pants, Malfoy."

He nodded slowly and hooked his thumbs at the hem. He bent and pulled them off as he went, stepping out of them when he stood. "Come here."

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Draco twitched and growled. "Damn it, Granger."

"We will meet in the middle."

He laughed at that but nodded. Baby steps…

He waited until she took her first step and he matched it. One, two, three.

Hermione pressed her body into his and groaned at the contact. He felt so good. She kissed his jaw and then lowered her mouth to his neck, suckling there. Draco took hold of both her shoulders and pushed her back until her knees hit the edge of her bed. She looked up at him as though searching for something before she let herself fall back. He followed her down, addicted to the way her bare form felt against his.

He kissed her lips as his hand sought out the supple flesh of her breasts. Hermione moaned for him when his fingers tweaked one of her nipples and a shot of pleasure coursed through her. She drew one of her legs up, caressing the skin of his calf and thigh with her own. Draco broke the kiss to nibble on her collarbone, teasing the ample skin around her hardened peaks before he gave her what she wanted and took one into his mouth.

Hermione's back arched at the feel of his hot mouth on her and she reached around him to lightly scratch the skin of his back in encouragement. She almost cried out when he lifted himself onto his elbows, "Do you want more?"

"I will never tell you." She smiled, licking her lips and grinding her aching core against his hard length.

Draco chuckled, "Right." He pushed her hips back down and pressed his lips to her ribcage, tracing lazy circles as he moved lower and lower. He teased the skin of her stomach and dragged his teeth over her inner hip, smiling against her at the sounds she made. He used one of his hands to caress her thighs, grazing closer and closer to the part of her that begged for his attention.

When he decided to appease her, she jerked at his touch, a guttural moan escaping her lips. He teased her entrance with a single finger and let his breath whisper over her heated flesh. She writhed beneath him, her hands gripping the sheets at each side. Finally she felt his tongue dart forward as his finger pushed into her. "Fuck…"

Draco decided that he liked it when Hermione swore and so he quickened his pace and licked her harder, faster. He held her clenching thighs open and down as her breath grew erratic and her moans multiplied. When he was sure she was close, he curled his finger within her and circled her clit, suckling gently until she came undone, her back arching off the bed as her body spasmed it's release.

He pulled back and gave her his smug smirk as he licked his lips. Hermione regained herself quickly and sat up, pulling away from him. "Stand up."

His smile vanished. "Excuse me?"

"Stand. Up."

Draco flinched but he swallowed what emotion he felt and stood, his anger rising at an alarming rate. He turned to face her, to hurt her. How dare she-

Hermione had followed his movements and latched onto his hardness the instant he turned around. She gave it a quick pump and glanced up at him, arching her eyebrows, "What?"

"Bitch."

"Bastard." She leaned forward and hovered over him. Licking him first from shaft to just below the tip and smiled as he shuddered. A bead of pre-cum appeared at the tip and she could not help herself, she let her tongue dart out to retrieve it. Draco put a hand on each of her shoulders for balance as he inhaled sharply. _So good._

Feeling accommodating, Hermione brushed her closed lips over him and then opened them to suckle lightly; reveling in the groan he gave her. She pumped her fist again and took him deeper, swirling her tongue around him as she moved. She hummed softly, vibrating around him as she sucked and licked, twisting her fingers and palm around the length she could not reach with her mouth.

He moaned again, one of his hands moving to bury itself in her hair, holding her head firmly in place as though he feared she would stop. Hermione sucked hard enough to make a popping sound as she left him, _not likely_.

Draco shook his head, over and over until finally he pulled away and shoved her backwards. He groaned as he kneeled in front of her, bringing his throbbing cock level with her wet core. He met her eyes, her lust clouded eyes just before he thrust forward. He entered her for the first time and they moaned in unison. Ecstasy.

He moved again, pulling almost all the way out before he thrust back in, harder this time. Hermione grabbed his hips, her finger nails digging into his side. "Faster."

Draco laughed wickedly, "Make me."

Hermione arched up and moved her hands to scratch his back in response. Laughing with him as he complied, pounding into her faster and harder, and bringing them both higher and higher. They moved together, her hips rising to meet his every thrust. He lowered his head to her chest and caught a nipple between his teeth, sucking and tugging as he felt her body tighten around him. A strangled cry escaped her throat as she came around him, milking his own climax from him. With one last thrust every nerve in his body exploded with pleasure. He ground into her, over and over as he spilled his release. When he was spent he rolled them over so that she lay atop him.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath and slow her speeding heart. What was this? She sighed as she pressed closer to him. Draco. Draco bloody Malfoy. What was she thinking? She kissed his chest and smiled at the purr like sound he gave her. She would berate herself in the morning.

Draco clutched his enemy in his arms as he stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Enemy? He frowned at the word. No. He did not know what she was now or when she had lost the title. But he could not call her his enemy. He kissed the top of her head absently. He would give her a new one. In the morning…

Five weeks down.

No problem.


	3. Part 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I got distracted by another story. Please read and review!**

**Week Nine**

Hermione awoke with a start, her eyes popping open to stare at the ceiling. She shifted her position in bed as her mind re-played her week with Malfoy in her family home over and over again.

What time was it? She glanced at the window in her room at Hogwarts to find that night still held. Needless to say, she had been waking up this way for several nights in a row. She pulled the covers down to her waist, sighing in relief as the air cooled her heated skin. After their night together, her parents had returned and they silently decided to forgo any discussion about what was happening between them until a later date. He managed to behave himself around her very Muggle parents and the time flew by without a hitch. Yet here they were 2 weeks back at Hogwarts and the subject had still not come up.

Her brow creased as she thought back to those last few days at home. Malfoy had withdrawn the second her parents walked through the front door. Something nagged at her though. Just before, during their last minutes alone it had seemed….like he wanted to say something. Even later as they watched each other from across the room there was something in his eye, something different from the day before. Whatever it was, he never got the chance to say it and now there was little more than silence between them.

She knew that he would not start the conversation. His pride and ego would not allow it. Would hers? Could she really finish out her final year at Hogwarts having tortuously sweet dreams about over-heated encounters Draco Malfoy? She closed her eyes tightly; squeezing them shut and shook her head from side to side. The worst part of course was that she wanted more. Often she wondered if he had cast a spell. Had she drank something? No…it wasn't all consuming like a love potion. It was slow. It made her toes curl and her skin tingle. It didn't overcome her. It teased her, taunted… Even now she could feel the seemingly ever present moisture between her thighs and that had been from just a dream. A hot, vivid dream that she hoped she could resume when she fell back asleep. Groaning aloud she squeezed her legs tighter together, crossing her ankles as she willed herself back to sanity. This could not continue. Whatever this was, they had to address it.

Maybe she would find the courage and humility to talk to him tomorrow. Maybe.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Hermione had not been able to find Draco the following morning before classes. She had rushed through her routine, putting herself together as quickly as she could and yet when she was ready he was nowhere to be found. She had knocked on his door, looked for him in the common room and had even gone to breakfast with an eye out for him. It figured that when she had found the resolve to talk to him he disappeared.

Finally she spotted him in potions, seated at his usual desk with his usual partner Blaise Zabini. She frowned at his back as though he would be able to feel it and turn around to ask her what was wrong. Right. He didn't even glance her way.

Class began and Professor Slughorn rattled on about the potion they would be making but by the time he was finished Hermione realized with a sick feeling in her gut that she had not heard a word he said. She looked down at her as of yet unopened potions book and began to panic. She did not even know what page they had been on. Stealing a glance at Ron's side of the desk only made her anxiety rise when she met the backs of his eyelids. Sleeping. _Wonderful. _

Everyone around her had retrieved their cauldrons and had begun to gather their ingredients. Could she just watch and try to match their actions? That wasn't cheating…was it?

"Miss Granger. Is something amiss?"

Hermione jumped in her seat and spun to face the body from which the sound had erupted. Slughorn. She began to squirm in her chair as a blush bloomed on her cheeks, "I- I think-"She was stuttering as she grasped for the right words with little success.

Professor Slughorn frowned at her as he pushed his askew glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "Miss Granger, what potion are we working on?" His brow arched as he waited for her reply, disappointment practically oozing from his pores.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that she could form no words. What would she say? She didn't know the answer! "Potion…?" She glanced nervously at Ron who had finally stirred and now blinked dazedly at her, oblivious as usual. She would find no help from him. She only had one option and it made her physically cringe. Frantically she searched for something to say, anything…A few long seconds ticked by before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know." She mumbled with shame. How did this happen?

What happened next made her blood boil beneath her skin almost instantaneously. A snigger. Usually she would think nothing of the sound. Surely she expected some laughter and amusement on behalf of her moment of disgrace but this was different. This sound was more familiar to her than it had any right to be. She had heard it a thousand times before and she knew exactly who it came from.

"What was that?" Malfoy nudged his snickering Slytherin friend, "She doesn't know? Impossible!" He feigned shock as others joined in his laughter. "Daydreaming, Granger?" He gave her a cruel smirk.

Hermione's nails dug into her palms as she watched in outrage. Their eyes met. How. Dare. He. She did not know what happened between them. Hermione admitted this openly. She didn't know if it meant anything or if it had changed anything but she had not expected this. Blatant disregard. Every touch, every kiss and every word. He did not have to love her, he did not have to even like her but he did have to respect her, if only in public. Her jaw clenched.

If she had been anyone else, she would have drawn her wand and made sure he felt the knife he had twisted in her gut as sharply as she did. Instead she rose from her seat and broke their connection to face Slughorn. "Excuse me, Professor." She did not wait for his response. She didn't care.

When she was in the hallway and free from prying eyes she exhaled her pent up breath in a rush and she slammed her back against the wall of the empty hallway she had found. What was this? Why did Malfoy being Malfoy upset her so much? _Because you thought- _No. She had been stupid to think that anything would be different.

"Granger?"

Her whole body tensed as his voice found her. "Malfoy." She growled his name; anger seething from her as the name hissed passed her teeth. Draco walked to her slowly, stopping at an arm's length away. "Why aren't you in class?" She asked angrily, fervently wishing he had stayed in class and away from her. He shrugged and his nonchalance made her wand hand twitch. Her eyes narrowed, she wanted answers. "What was that?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?" His irritated tone grated on her.

She pointed towards the potions room. "That, in there. Back to business as usual Malfoy?"

He shook his head, his brow creasing. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, how about _not _being an ass. Just an idea."

His arms fell back to his sides, "You made a fool of yourself and I reacted how I always do. What is the problem?"

"The problem? Really? The problem is that you are Head Boy and I am Head Girl and we cannot treat each other that way in public." Her finger tapped against her chin and her eyes widened sarcastically as though she had an idea, "And the fact that you _fucked_ me, _twice_ might have something to do with my irritation, Malfoy." She stepped forward, surging into his personal space. She placed both hands on his chest and pushed him back a step. "What? I am good enough to shag but not good enough to show some common decency?"

He swiped at her hands and pushed her back. "How am I supposed to act? It is not like we ever talked about it. Besides, I am doing you a favor. What would Potty and Weasel think if they found out about us? Fuck, Granger if you wanted something different from me, you should have said something."

"First of all I should not have to tell you not to bully me Malfoy. Despite what most people think you are in fact human so stop acting like monster. Second, I think you are more afraid of what the other Slytherin's would think. Imagine if they found out that you shoved your cock into a filthy Mudblood! What a scandal that would be!"

Draco growled low and stepped closer, forcing her back against the wall behind her. "Great, let's shout that a little louder. I don't think everyone heard you!"

"Is that it? Are you embarrassed about what happened?" She snarled back; the knife in her gut twisting a bit further and she turned her face away.

He slammed one of his hands against the wall beside her head and her eyes shot back to his in fury. "No! I don't care what they think. Do you?"

She shook her head once, "No! But you certainly do act like it. You have been avoiding me like the plague since that night." She countered scathingly.

His brow arched, his expression accusing. "And you haven't? Don't act so innocent Granger, I know better."

Hermione pounded a fist against his chest in frustration. "I wasn't avoiding you! I just- I didn't know what to say!"

"Neither did I!" His other hand slammed against the wall, boxing her in.

They watched each other, so close they could feel each breath as the tension built between them until it was tangible. Draco's eyes fell first, caught by the sight of her tongue wetting her lips. Hermione followed suit, visions of what his mouth could do overwhelming her. She wanted to stay angry! He humiliated her, pretended that she disgusted him, that she was inferior. She knew better though. His breathing had quickened and she knew if she ran her lips over the pulse in his neck it would be racing. He wanted her; she could feel the growing proof against her hip. She let her anger slip. Just a fraction. "No more ridicule."

A smile tugged at his lips.

A little further. "We cannot tell anyone about this until we actually know what the hell it is. So not a word. To anyone."

His hands moved to her shoulders, his thumbs drawing small circles absently.

"Malfoy?" Her anger dissipated fully.

He nodded slowly, deliberately. "Agreed."

Hermione kissed him the split second he had finished his response, her hands slipping behind his neck to hold him to her. She was aching for him. Draco tugged at her bottom lip, begging for entrance and a low guttural sound rushed through him when she allowed it with a whimper. He let his palms roam, his fingers teasing through the fabric of her clothing as he pressed his throbbing length against her, grinding into her with satisfaction until….Class was over.

The sound of doors opening and voices and steps began to flood the halls. Draco and Hermione sprung into action, instantly breaking the kiss and smoothing their disheveled robes. Draco smirked and Hermione blushed, their eyes holding as a confusion of emotion played over them. Before long students overwhelmed their previously private space and they turned their backs.

Briefly Hermione touched her fingers to her lips as a small smile graced them, she would see him in Transfiguration. Just a few more hours.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Draco could not name what he felt over the next few hours and if he was being honest with himself, he did not want to. He did know that he was frustrated with himself and his actions. What had made him slip back into his cruel and unfeeling persona in potions class? They had come so far. Lately their silence had been almost comfortable and the fabricated affable relationship they had built had begun to transform into something more tangible. So why had he taunted her? He did not …feel that way towards her anymore but the words had tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. At that point, he had to see it through no matter the way she was watching him, her eyes filled with some undefined emotion. Emotion for him. He shivered at the idea of _her_. The way she had crushed against him eagerly, her breasts tormenting him as they pressed against his chest. He felt a rush of heat spike through him and clamped it down, that is until he stepped into Transfiguration.

He was late. He had taken longer than usual to traverse the hallways as he fought the urge to find a bathroom and relieve himself to the many mental images he held of the object of his desire. Hermione. She sat alone, her usual partner nowhere in sight. His feet moved on their own and he could not stop them. Suddenly, he was taking a seat beside her at the back of the classroom, his thigh brushing against hers as he made himself comfortable.

All eyes were on them, including a frowning McGonagall at the front of the room. The hush was eerie and short lived. When everyone concluded that they were not going to burst into a fit of rage at the presence of one another their attention shifted back to McGonagall. Hermione sighed and relaxed slightly as she glanced at him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered worriedly, her gaze shifting nervously.

One corner of his mouth turned upward, "Sitting…listening." He twisted in his seat so that his knee rubbed against hers, "What are you doing?"

"You never sit here."

"Well, today I do." He looked at her quickly, "I came in late so I sat in the back. That is not unusual."

"It is for you!" She shot back, quietly as she could.

He shrugged, "What are they going to say?"

"Rumors have been started by less."

"So what? They are true aren't they?"

Did this amuse him? She rolled her eyes, "That is not the point. We agreed not to tell anyone about…this…until we knew what-"

He broke in, "And we won't. Now be quiet before you get us in trouble."

Hermione glared at him but her mouth snapped shut. How could she possibly concentrate when his leg was pressed against hers beneath the desk? As the class progressed they pulled out their quills to take notes and their hands brushed, sending a veritable shock wave through her. She stared at her hand, frowning.

Taking a deep breath she put her quill down as an idea dawned on her. A wicked, horrible idea that she should quash before she did something she would regret. But… She took a quick survey of the room and found that all backs were turned to them. The students beside them had their noses pressed down in concentration as McGonagall explained something from the front of the class room, scribbling on the board before her. No one was looking, no one would see.

Excitement coursed through her the instant before she touched him, her fingers brushing over his wrist. Draco froze and turned slightly in his seat, their eyes met. Her lips quirked into a saucy grin, one brow arching in what? Challenge? She rubbed her calf against his and ran her hand over his forearm, eventually dropping below the table. Hidden from view, her fingers caressed his clothing clad form from rib cage to waist and then over his clenched abdomen.

He could take a challenge. Trying to hide his amusement as he set his own quill down, he followed her lead and let his opposite hand fall beneath the desk while the other remained palm down on the desk. He reveled at the sight of her eyes peeling wide, her mouth dropping when he trailed his fingers down her waist, over her hip to rest on her thigh just above her knee. She shook her head discreetly and he smiled sinfully, shrugging as though he did not understand her meaning. Right.

Heat and anticipation pooled low in Hermione's belly. Surely he wouldn't…

Ignoring her objections, Draco's fingers moved further, tugging the hem of her skirt up tormentingly slow as he searched for the source of the heat he felt. Her breath hitched in her throat as a blush stole over her features. "Stop…" She whispered breathily, her lashes fluttering as he brushed over her middle.

He mouthed the words. Make me. Then cupped her mound through her panties before slipping inside of them, almost laughing aloud at the way her body went rigid, her eyes closing against her better judgment.

Encouraged and more than excited he touched her, dipping his fingers into her core to gather some of her moisture before returning to the hardened nub that he knew ached and throbbed. He brushed over it and she hissed, the flush from her cheeks traveling down her neck and disappearing under the collar of her shirt. She bit her lip, her hand clutching his thigh painfully. She shook her head again, almost pleadingly as his fore finger tormented her gently.

Draco ignored her silent entreaty and circled her in a steady tortuous rhythm. Every so often he would tease her entrance and press against her clit until she undulated against his hand. Keeping an eye out for any unwanted attention he continued his ministrations with determination. He would finish this game she started.

Hermione was close. She could feel her pleasure mounting and threatening to topple her. She had to stop this and yet she made no move to do so. He slipped a finger inside of her and it took all she had not to moan her appreciation. Almost there. He pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger and with a few more short jerks of his talented hand she came for him. One of her hands clutched the edge of the desk, her nails digging into the wood as the other held his thigh for added support. Pleasure washed over her in wave after wave as his fingers prolonged it with a few well timed strokes. Somehow, she managed to remain silent and upright though she didn't know how. She could taste the blood she drew from biting the inside of her cheek so harshly. Eventually she came down from her high, chest heaving, eyes heavy. Her eyes darted to his waist, lust clouding them anew as thoughts of reciprocation danced in her mind.

Draco removed his hand and caught her gaze as he brought it to his mouth and sucked her juices from each finger quickly before he let it fall back to the desk. He smirked triumphantly and then picked his quill up again. Like nothing had happened.

Hermione trembled still but she followed his lead, deciding that she would get him back later when the aftershocks of her orgasm desisted.

9 weeks down.

No Fucking Problem.

**Please, please review!**


	4. Part 4

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter. Short and sweet…Mostly smut ;-). **

**Part Four**

**Week 12**

"We tolerate each other. We have not actually fought for weeks."

"That is progress, Mione." Ginny said happily her eyes bright. Hermione gave her a small, knowing smile. Ginny sat next to Harry on one of the loveseats in the Gryffindor Common room and Hermione knew in confidence that her red-headed friends giddiness did not stem solely from Hermione's relationship with one Head Boy. Mostly it was because Harry's leg was touching hers, discreetly of course but the contact was there.

Ron shook his head, staring up at her from his position on the floor, his back resting against the front of the couch. "You seem agitated after every time you see him. He still gets under your skin doesn't he?"

Hermione nodded carefully as she physically forced her expression to remain neutral. She could not smile, she could not smile…"Almost every night."

"He is still Malfoy. Stubborn and full of himself." Harry added absently, most of his attention still on the Weasley beside him.

Her lips quirked at the corners, "Drives me crazy."

Ron frowned, his brow creasing as he spoke. "I wish you did not have to put up with him. It must be hard."

She managed not to snort. "Thanks Ron."

He gave her a wide smile and shrugged, "What are friends for?"

Hermione laughed softly as she stood. "I need to go." Trying to regain feeling in her legs she stretched before she took a step. How long had they sat here? Ages. She missed this, the lazy nights in the common room wasting the minutes by talking and laughing for hours on end. It had been a good day.

All three whined and objected practically in unison, "What for? Don't go!"

"I have rounds!" She grinned at her friends and grabbed her bag from where she dropped it on the floor. "See you tomorrow!" She turned her back to them before they could say more. If she let them, they would keep her there for another 20 minutes and then she would be late. She definitely did not want that…

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Draco walked quickly, each stride made with purpose. He was running late, Pansy and Blaise had kept him longer than he had expected and the idea of Hermione glaring at their common room door, waiting for him to appear almost made him flinch.

His steps echoed within the stone halls, the sound haunting and filled with accusation. He should have paid better attention to the time. Had he not berated her the last time she had been late for rounds? He was sure he had. He picked up his pace as he finally emerged from the cold dungeons. Unfortunately, he still had a long way to go. He could almost feel each second ticking by, taunting him. He strode past several classrooms and the portrait for the Gryffindor common room, still contemplating his immediate distress when something grabbed his arm at the crook of his elbow and gave a hard yank. Draco stumbled to the side and into the nearest open door, his hand instantly wrapping around his wand when his would be attacker pushed his back against the wall behind him and halted his progress with a sharp rap against his knuckles. He hissed in pain but quickly realized that something was not quite right. Or…not quite wrong.

Soon a warm, slim body pressed against him and slammed his shoulders back, forcing him to stand straight with the back of his head flush with the wall. Despite the small pain the action generated, a smile curled his lips as he recognized the feel of achingly familiar curves.

"You are late, Malfoy." Hermione scolded angrily, her mouth just inches from his ear. Her hot breath on his skin sending a shiver of anticipation down his rigid spine. "What a little hypocrite you are." She whispered harshly even as she brushed over his frantic pulse with her lips.

Draco laughed softly then, his hands searching out her wrists and once found his cold fingers wrapped around the fragile bones to gain the leverage to push her away far enough to meet her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his tone lighter than he preferred.

A smirk tugged at her mouth, "I got tired of waiting." She glanced down expectantly and managed to grind her hips against his, a thrill rushing through her at the sound of his guttural response.

Draco growled at the friction and released her hands so that she could collapse against him once more. Hermione took the opportunity to run her palms over his chest and abdomen, touching and teasing the way she knew he liked. "Flitwick's classroom?" He questioned, only semi interested in her answer as he began to nibble her jaw line, fully intending to continue his descent.

Hermione nodded once, "It was unlocked." She gasped as his clever fingers caressed her breasts through her button down shirt. "His own fault really."

Draco's chuckle was muffled against the skin of her collarbone as was the sentence that followed, "We have rounds…"

Hermione arched into him, demanding his touch. "Later." She moaned aloud when he slipped one of his hands under the fabric of her skirt and sought out the wetness between her legs.

"Fine by me." Suddenly he pulled his hand out and pushed her away. Hermione stumbled backwards, only saved by his grip on her shirt. She met his eyes, her lust heightened by what she found there. Such chaos of emotion, swirling and writhing within the depths of his silver eyes.  
>They had never named this, never even attempted to. Weeks had passed but instead of tempering the flame, time seemed only to amplify the heat they shared. She told her friends that they did not argue much anymore but the truth was that they did not argue at all. Every time they disagreed, suddenly they would find themselves unable to speak, tangled limbs and tongues disintegrating any argument that might have followed. Sometimes she would catch herself staring, following him across the room. She would watch as he studied or worked and something within her would tighten. He was graceful and strong, his every movement made with purpose and ease. He was articulate and smart, funny and inexcusably sexy.<p>

A low sound returned her to the present and she allowed Draco to physically tear her blouse from her body. She grinned wickedly as his gaze fastened to her newly revealed skin and his hand moved to the top of her skirt, pulling it down roughly. When he straightened, Hermione stood before him naked, proudly.

_Beautiful. _Draco thought even through the haze of his lust. In a rare moment of confidence he had learned that he was one of two men that had ever been graced with this glorious sight and something deep within him insisted that he also be the last. Often, as of late, he would catch himself wondering why the idea of Hermione writhing beneath another man angered him so. It made his fingers itch for violence. Usually he would tighten his hold on her until the moment passed and he was able to fall asleep. Still, it nagged at him. Why did he care?

Tearing himself from his thoughts, he grabbed the object of his desire by her shoulders and spun her round. With a firm hand to the small of her back he forced her to bend at the waist, leaning her over the nearest desk in the classroom and presenting her succulent ass to his appreciative eyes. Her only protest was ignored as he worked quickly to release his suddenly raging erection from its confines and summarily plunged into her from behind.

He could be gentle later.

Hermione did not seem to mind; she pressed against him as he thrust into her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. She cried out and threw her head down, her forehead resting on the cool surface of the classroom desk as Draco ravaged her from behind. Over and over he buried himself within, a moan escaping his throat as her walls contracted around him. So tight.

Hermione reached behind her and tore his hand from her hip, dragging it in front of her, over her breast, down her stomach, "Touch me." She urged hotly, releasing her grip on his hand so that it was poised over her aching core.

Draco groaned and rested his forehead on her back between her shoulder blades as he complied eagerly. His fingers began to stroke her slick folds, rubbing over her swollen clit as he drove into her from behind. He could feel his own release building, his balls tightening as his pleasure rose to new heights. Each moan she gave him made him thrust harder, faster. He wanted to hear her scream; he wanted her to come undone around him, on him, for him.

Hermione felt the change in him, his breath quickened and his thrusts slowed, tortuous and determined. He was close. She reached behind her and grabbed the back of his thigh, her nails scraping over his skin as she let herself go. She knew he would follow her over the edge. A shockwave of pleasure rolled over her as she came around him, milking him and encouraging him to follow suit. Satisfaction enveloped her when he moaned her name, releasing inside of her as she rocked her hips against him.

"I should…" He tried to catch his breath, "Be late…" He pressed a kiss to her back, "More often…"

Hermione laughed heartily, collapsing fully on the desk to relieve her trembling arms. "Maybe you should." She felt him pull out of her and rolled her head from side to side, "Who said you could go?"

Draco snorted and slapped her backside, chuckling at the way she scrambled to face him, "We have rounds you minx." He put himself back together with shaking hands, struggling with the zipper and button of his slacks.

Hermione sauntered over to him then, stark naked and sexy as hell. She wrapped her leg around his calf, smirking at the groan he gave her, his eyes sliding shut. "What are you-"

She reached down, palming his twitching member as she reached for the zipper. She pulled it up and used both hands to wrestle with the button. Finished with her task, she released him but not before she crushed her lips to his quickly and just as quickly ended it. She backed away and glanced down, "Clothes would be beneficial right about now." She winked at him.

Draco shook his head, "Depends on who you ask."

"I am not asking, Malfoy." She searched the floor until she found what she was looking for. She stepped into her skirt and shimmied it up and over her hips, smoothing it down with both hands as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was enjoying the show; she smiled just as she caught sight of her torn shirt. "It is a good thing I am a witch. How many shirts would you have ruined by now had I not the magic to fix them?"

"It is not my fault you wear tops that I cannot simply pull over your head."

"You could unbutton them!"

He shrugged, "Where is the fun in that? Besides-"He closed the distance between them and cupped her bare breasts in each hand, his thumbs flicking over the peaks; sending shots of pleasure all the way down to her toes. "You like it when I am rough."

Hermione let her head roll back as he kneaded her and placed a few kisses to her throat. "Mmm." She purred, feeling bereft the moment he pulled away. She drew herself up, said a quick spell and donned her shirt before she looked at him again. If she had not, they might not make it out of the classroom and what would Flitwick say if he found them entwined on the floor in the morning?

No, it was best that she refrain from tackling him again until they were safe within the confines of their common room. Perhaps the bathroom? She bit her lip, the shower….

12 weeks down and not enough to go…

No problem

**As usual please review! You have no idea how much I love to open my email and find a review! Makes my day. Sad? Maybe. But true all the same. **


	5. Part 5

**Ok so, this WAS the end but who can ignore a review like the one that Gabbi gave me?**

**15 weeks**

Draco watched the girl in him arms sleep peacefully, her lashes fluttering sweetly as she dreamed the night away. He frowned as he suddenly felt the urge to press a gossamer of a kiss over each eye lid. His gaze fell to her lips and his gut tightened. After all this time. He still wanted her. In fact…he wanted more from her. He tightened his hold on her, reveling in the simple feel of her warmth against him. He sighed heavily, now was as good a time as ever to finally think about it.

It being this. This being her. Her being Hermione Granger. A small smile touched the corners of his lips, who knew the know-it-all Mudblood would capture him so? She was strong willed and fiery. She kept him on his toes and he had not experienced a dull moment yet. Making up his mind, he shook her lightly, "Hermione?"

She mewled softly, attempting to bury her head deeper into his side and he chuckled. "Hermione, wake up."

She opened her eyes then, watching him with sleep glossed eyes, "Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

Hermione laughed and blinked several times to clear her vision as she rested her chin on his chest. "About?"

He took a deep breath and motioned at their flush bodies, "This."

She frowned at him in confusion, concern etching onto her features. "Us?" Understanding dawned on her and she sat up, hugging the sheet to her naked form. "Really? Is…is something wrong?" She bit her lip, worrying at it as she waited for his answer.

Draco nodded, his expression solemn. "Very."

She scooted away discreetly as a feeling of panic rose in her. She turned her face from him but Draco touched her chin gently to encourage her to look back. Reluctantly, she complied and watched him with swimming eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She berated herself internally; she had known this was coming…

"I have a problem." He stated calmly, secretly enjoying the way she was squirming. Maybe he _was _cruel…

"What is that?" She asked, cautious as ever.

"I am having difficulty…continuing this relationship."

Her heart fell but she nodded, refusing to show it anymore than she had. He wanted to end it? _No! _"I understand."

"No you don't." He said firmly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, trying to be as unconcerned as possible. It was not very convincing, she was sure of it. "What do you mean? Of course I do. You don't want-"

He shook his head and pressed a finger over lips to silence her, "If I asked you a question. Would you bite my head off?"

He let his fingers caress her lips and she parted them for him, tilting her to the side. "No…" She whispered nervously, wishing she could stop the butterflies that flew erratically around in her stomach every time he touched her.

He smiled slowly, sinfully, "How much do you care about what your friends think?"

Hermione did not understand and her expression told him so. Determined to make her understand he leaned in and kissed her, hard and rough. He tugged on her lip with his teeth and ravaged her mouth with his tongue. Finally he turned his mouth away, his forehead resting against hers, "I think we should name this."

"Name it?" She asked breathlessly.

He nodded without breaking their contact, "Tell people."

She laughed softly, hope re-burgeoning within her. "Tell them what, Draco?"

"About us. I mean…maybe not ALL about us but you know, the G rated stuff." He laughed with her and placed another kiss, feather light on her lips. "What do you think?"

She shook her head. "Impossible."

He pulled away. "What?" It was his turn to fight the anxiety.

She traced the edges of his abdomen with a single finger, "You? I bet you are going to spill all the spicy stuff the second you get the chance." She kissed him again, rising up and onto her knees so that she towered over him. "That's okay though. You can brag." He smacked her bottom hard enough to sting but Hermione only giggled, leaning further into him.

"What about Potty and the Weasel?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face between her breasts, licking the sides and enjoying the way her body responded. She moaned for him and he felt his excitement growing against her thigh. She quivered the image of his naked and ready for her burned forever into her mind.

"They will get over it." She reached down to cup him through the barrier of the sheet that still covered him, "What about your reputation?"

He gasped. "Fuck it."

Hermione laughed wickedly, "Yes please…" She teased.

Draco pulled away yet again, "Not so fast. We still have not _actually_ named it."

She sighed and halted the hand that itched to wrap around him and ensure he had nothing else to say. "How about we are…together?"

He scoffed, "That is pitiful."

She gripped him harder and he moaned hoarsely, "Can you come up with better?"

"We could tell them that we are lovers. Dirty, lusty lovers."

Hermione slapped his arm, "That would _not_ go over well."

Draco shrugged then, suddenly not so concerned with this conversation. "Together is fine with me, as long as it is clear that you are off limits."

Her brow arched in surprise, "Off limits? My, my does someone have a possessive streak?"

He leaned over to her and licked from navel to nipple, suckling on the hardened peak before he gave her his response, "Very much so."

"Good, me too." She dragged the silken sheet over his erection and off of his body as she pushed him down to the bed. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" He let his hand travel down her torso, over her hip and down her backside.

She kissed his cheek sweetly before lowering her mouth to his ear, "If you break my heart…I will curse your finely tone ass. Deal?"

Draco chuckled; though he knew she was serious…still he caught her gaze and held it. "Deal."

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

The next morning Draco and Hermione woke to another day as Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They showered together, washing away the evidence of their previous night. They dressed in silence and readied for the day much the same way. Eventually they arrived at the exit, facing one another. Hermione's brow arched in challenge as she held her hand out. Would he take it?

If they stepped out together, hand in hand, there was no turning back. There were rumors of course about the secret steamy affairs they were having behind closed doors but to do this? Everything would change. A moment came and went and Hermione felt her hand grow heavy, suspended in the air waiting for his touch. _Would he take it?_

Draco watched her carefully, a mix of emotions crossing her expressive face. He knew what she feared. This would be irreversible. They had started this year with pure, unadulterated hate. But something had happened that night they punished one another, their anger and passion emerging as something else all together. Could such a strong emotion as hate truly morph into lust, even something more? He thought so because as he watched her standing in front of him he wanted nothing more than to take her hand and squeeze it tight. To reassure and comfort. There was no turning back now. He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips.

Hermione smiled nervously at him as he whispered a kiss over her knuckles. She took a deep breath and they turned together, Draco's hand resting hesitantly on the door knob for only a second. Here goes nothing.

They stepped out into the hall together and Draco twisted to face her. He caught her eye and gave her his most practiced smirk, Hermione returned it with a smile of her own.

15 weeks and counting

No problem.

**Please, please review! I would LOVE to know what you thought of it. Good or bad!**


	6. Part 6

**Alright so this is the end Please, please read and review. I hope you like it!**

**Part 6**

20 Weeks

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Hermione pressed her hands to each ear, holding her head as though it pained her. Ron was at it again. Raging on and on about how horrible she was. How could she do this to them? After everything Draco did? How could she let him touch her, kiss her? It was disgusting, it was betrayal.

It had been five weeks since Draco and Hermione had stepped out of their common room that day. Hands intertwined tightly as they waded through the crowds of shocked students, through the whispers and finally through the tangible the anger. So much anger. Who knew that Hermione's personal life held so much interest for people she hardly knew. Who knew that so many people would take offense to Draco's choice of company. Who knew?

"Ron!" Harry bellowed, finally stepping between the red head and Hermione, breaking their line of sight and giving Hermione a brief reprieve. He glared at Ron, "Ron, stop talking!" His voice held no mercy. It was a demand from someone protecting another, a friend and Hermione was grateful for it.

Almost instantly the noise that berated and violated her halted, no longer buzzing angrily around her head. She sighed in defeat. "I do not know what else to tell you Ronald. I cannot take it back and I do not want to. Draco and I are together, it happened. It was not a nightmare, it is not a ploy to upset you, and I was not poisoned or drugged or bewitched. Please, _please_ for love of all that you hold dear, please let it go." She forced her gaze to meet his, pleading with him further in silence. He had to forgive her. He had to.

Ron shook his head slowly, "Why, Hermione? You never answer me when I ask. Why?" His voice cracked as he uttered the final word. Had she really hurt him so much?

Harry had been angry but it took only days, _days_ for him to listen to her and in the end, he was still her friend. Did he agree? No. Did he alienate her for it? Of course not. But then, Harry had always understood that life did not always turn out the way you expect. He would not hold it against her and she loved him all the more for it. Draco and Harry? They were a long way off of being in the same room at the same time but she would take what she could get. Even tenuous indifference, it was a step in the right direction. It was a _start_.

Somehow she gathered her courage, strength that she drew from some unknown place and wrapped it around her like a shield. She took a step forward and then another, each one longer than the last so that when she stilled once more she was but an arm's length away from Ron. She held her hand out and watched him as he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. She let it fall back to her side. "I never answer because you would not hear me. You are so wrapped up in your own feelings and anger that even if I stood here, inches away you would not _hear_ me, Ronald."

His eyes narrowed but his body relaxed somewhat-encouraging. "I am listening now, Hermione. Tell me. Convince me that I am wrong."

"He is not the same boy we knew growing up. In fact, he was never that boy to begin with."

"Bullocks."

Frustration overwhelmed her. How many times had she done this? Stood before him in supplication? How many times had he denied her? Too many. She reached out and took his hand against his will as though by touching him, she would reach him. "Do you trust me?"

He turned his face from her, his stony expression firmly in place.

Hermione tugged on his hand, tightening her grip. "Ron? Remember first year? When you were trapped in the Devil's Snare? You trusted me then with your life and I came through for you. Think back on all the years we have been friends, when have I ever, _ever_ steered you wrong?"

His eyes flickered shut but still, he said nothing.

"Draco was born a Malfoy. He was born to the dark side, to a cruel father and he was raised to be in his image but what happened when he had the chance to prove himself? Did he kill Dumbledore? Did he fight for Voldemort in the end?"

"That does not mean anything, Hermione. Except that maybe he is a coward."

She could not stop herself, her hand flew before she knew what she was doing and her palm connected with his cheek with a loud slap. Ron stumbled back, yanking his arm away from her. "What the hell?"

_What the hell?_ His words stung her more than they should have. She could not do this anymore, she could not take it. For better or worse she was Draco's now and she could not let him say these things any longer. She had to protect him, she had to protect what she had built with him and in doing so maybe she could prove to Ron that she was serious. This was not going to go away.

"You will not speak of him that way. Not anymore." She matched the steps he took away from her, stalking him. "I have been patient. I have taken your abuse and your cruelty. No more. I am with Draco Malfoy because he makes me happy. I do not know how it happened or why but it did. If you wish to continue your friendship with me then this ends now, Ronald. Right now. What will it be?" Finally they stopped moving, she had boxed him in. His eyes darted from side to side but he found no escape. Now or never. She watched him with bated breath, hoping with every fiber of her being that she would not lose a friend this night.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny step forward and take Harry's hand as they looked on. No one, it would seem, knew how this would end. As was the case with Harry, Ginny had only needed time to think before she accepted this new part of Hermione. So now they waited together, dreading and yet willing Ron to open his mouth. It would not take much. A word or two at the most. He had but to speak.

Hermione refocused on him, watching as his chest heaved with each breath. She knew him well enough to know that his heart was hammering in his chest. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes tightly and she knew he had come to his decision. "Ron?"

He shook his head and her heart felt like it was breaking, cracking straight down the middle…

"You are my friend and I loved you once." He whispered finally.

Her own heart pounded in her ears, she felt her lips part and the word slip past. "But?"

He exhaled heavily, his eyes re-opening to pin her. "No but…I do not like it, I do not like him but if it means losing you to fight it further than I will stop." He let his arms drop to the side, "I will let it go."

Hermione felt a tear build at the corner of her eye and wiped it away, "You have no idea what that means to me." She gave him a tumultuous smile and held her hand out again with more hope this time.

Her smile grew when he reached for it and held it tight. For the first time in over a month, she had hope that maybe; just maybe everything really would be okay.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"She is a Gryffindor."

Draco nodded once, his eyes narrowed and full of fire. He sat in front of his friend, the only friend that had stood by him. Blaise. He had said nothing those first few weeks, practically pretending that nothing was amiss. No more. Draco needed to know. Was he angry, disgusted? What? He had to feel something, think something! They would play at this charade no longer. Blaise could not just pretend anymore.

"Her blood-"

"There is nothing wrong with her blood. It is as red as mine."

Blaise nodded reluctantly, "How did it happen?"

He took a deep breath before he answered. He needed to word this right for Blaise and for himself. "She crawled under my skin and took up residence. She invaded my thoughts and my dreams and then, in a moment of pure insanity we did _not_ kill each other." He felt the corners of his lips quirk at the memory and his countenance softened, if only slightly, "She is my match in every way…"

Blaise should his head, his expression incredulous. "Wow."

"So?"

"So what?"

Draco practically growled, his temper flaring. "You have been pretending for the last month and half that nothing is different. You have not said her name or looked at her when she is near. Are you my friend?"

"Of course."

"Then say something."

Blaise rubbed his eyes tiredly and wiped his face as though to brush away his exhaustion. It was late. "I have not met a Slytherin yet that does not have an opinion about your relationship with her. Every corner I turn I hear your name insulted and stained." He held his hands out, gesturing to himself. "But here I am. Draco, I am your friend."

Draco felt his tension easing, his shoulders relaxing and yet…"You still have not said her name."

Blaise chuckled heartily, "Hermione." He shouted.

"Good." Draco smiled then, a genuine smile.

Blaise laughed again and shook his head as though the action would clear the noticeably thick air. "So, can I ask you something?" His brow arched and his lips twisted into a smirk.

Draco nodded slowly. He knew that look.

"Granger, she is not so innocent? Am I right?"

Draco chuckled, each and every dirty detail spilling into his mind. She had told him this would happen…

20 Weeks

No Problem

**25 Weeks**

"Again!"

Draco slid off of her sweat slickened body with a groan, "You will kill me!"

Hermione rolled over and pressed herself against the length of his body, her breath still ragged as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Maybe, but what a way to go." A giggle bubble forth and she nipped at his ear playfully. "I am not tired yet." She whined, her tongue tracing sensitive skin.

Draco scoffed at that. "You are lying! You are just as exhausted as I am."

She shook her head, determination set on her features. "Not."

He watched her with a grin, his fingers brushing a stray hair from her cheek. "Fine but if you break it, I will curse your finely toned ass."

Hermione bit her lip and swung her leg over his hips, pulling herself up into a seated position with her core pressed against his hardening length. She would never get enough of him. Draco reached up and cupped her breasts, pinching the peaks as she leaned into his touch. She whimpered softly when he let his hands drop but he admonished her as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and pressed a kiss to her collar bone. Appeased, Hermione sighed happily and began to slowly rock her hips, creating such delicious friction between their aching bodies.

Draco thrust against her, his fatigue suddenly forgotten. His lust for her never slaked. "We have class tomorrow." He whispered between the kisses he was peppering over her shoulders and neck.

Hermione undulated her hips and won a moan from him. "Mm, we studied." She countered.

Draco swirled his tongue over her pulse. "Did we? I seem to remember that little session getting interrupted."

"Do you?" She asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed from excitement.

"Yes, yes it is all coming back to me now."

"Tell me."

"It's foggy but I remember you."

She laughed softly, tightening her thighs around him. "Well that is comforting."

Draco rolled his hips, reveling in the sound she made. "On your knees."

"Was I?" She asked innocently, her eyes widenin.

He nodded quickly. "And your mouth."

"What about my mouth?" Her tone was sinful.

"It was wrapped around my cock, sucking quite diligently." He mimicked the action on her throat.

Hermione moaned softly, "Don't forget the licking." She pressed herself down with greater force than before, her wet core begging for him.

Draco suckled her neck harder, leaving his mark on her pale skin. "Cannot forget that. Such a talented tongue."

Hermione lowered her mouth to his ear, "You tasted sweet."

Draco chuckled low, "Did I? So you do remember?"

"Maybe." She used one of her hands to guide his mouth to hers, kissing him hungrily.

Draco returned it with fervor. His heart swelling as she caressed him tenderly, her fingers tracing his shoulders and arms. It was not a sexual act. Yes they were naked and pressed together. But there was something else. Something he had been as of yet too afraid to name.

It had been there for weeks, nagging at him. It was there when he watched her. It was there when he heard her voice. It was there when he touched her. It was there when she slept beside him and woke with a smile on her face. He thought back to the last few weeks and realized that it had grown rapidly. She had fought against him, with him and now for him. Such fire and passion. He would never tire of her. "Hermione?" He murmured against her mouth and felt her lips smile. She did not go far.

"Yes?"

"If…If I told you something. Would you bite my head off?"

She chuckled light heartedly and sat up, each of her palms resting comfortably on his chest. "Most definitely not."

"I-" He frowned as the words he was about to speak sank in. No going back.

"You?" She encouraged.

He caught her gaze and the sight made up his mind. Warm brown eyes that watched him with such emotion. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and a hand flew to her mouth to cover the way it had fallen open. After what seemed like an eternity of seconds, she removed it and brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. A smile dawned on her and his heart soared. She truly was magnificent. Radiant. "Prove it."

Draco grinned at her and placed each of his hands on her hips as she lowered herself back to his mouth. "Make love to me." She said softly, her lips catching his.

He dug his fingers in and rolled them over so that she lay on her back and he lay between her thighs. He let his tongue sweep into her mouth as he tasted her, purring his satisfaction. Gently he cradled her head in his hands and kissed her sweetly as he raised his hips, entering her eagerly.

They moaned together as he filled her to the limit. Her hands gripping his shoulders as he began to move within her, pulling out and thrusting back in, holding her close. He wanted her to feel this, every part of him. He wanted to give her everything.

"Draco!" She cried out, her body wrapping around him and holding him tight. How he loved to hear his name on her lips. He kissed her again, swallowing the sounds she made greedily and demanding more by driving her to new heights.

He wanted her to understand how much he meant what he said. Her nails scratched lightly down his arms as she met his every thrust. They moved in perfect asymmetry, when he would drive down she would push up. She matched his rhythm and followed his every thought. Perfection.

When she finally came for him, she saw stars. Her passion built slowly until it simmered and then burst from her in a rush of pleasure and sensation. Draco allowed himself to spill within in her only when she demanded it with her body and collapsed on top of her, breathing her in.

Minutes passed as they regained their breath but eventually, Hermione found her voice. "Draco?"

He pushed himself up so that he could face her.

"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Do you think this can last?"

She returned his gesture, "No problem."


End file.
